Sister Azami
by My Nickname is Lynne
Summary: Naruto always wanted someone other than ol' foxy to live with, and now he's got his wish. Using an ancient, powerful jutsu and a clone, Kyuubi has made sure Naruto will never be lonely again.


**Disclaimer:** The fic idea isn't mine, it's a friend of mine's but I adopted it. Naruto isn't mine. Only the OCs (including Azami) are mine. :)

**Lynne:** Hey, everyone, Lynne here! Uh . . . so, yeah, I'm Mells's friend! She's here, helping me, since this is practically my first fan fiction. So, go ahead and enjoy the newly-written story, Sister Azami.  
**Mellie:** And, since I'm helping her write this fic, I wanted to add one little thing: I'm her beta, kind of, so any mistakes you see are my fault, not Lynne's. Anyway, enough rambling, hope you like it. :3

* * *

**Prologue:** Azami

---

How did he get himself into this situation?

Oh, yes, he'd stupidly agreed to go along with the old fox's plot to get him a roommate, or at least something akin to that. But, of course, the bastard had to make everything complicated, and now he was staring at his new sister who was created using some jutsu that he couldn't remember and one of his solid clones. To say it simply, he was rather freaked out. It had all started when he'd been moping alone in his rundown apartment, wishing that he had someone--other than the annoying demon--there to talk to. Then a voice had spoken up, who he knew was the Kyuubi, telling him how it knew a way to get him what he wanted. His curiosity getting the best of him, like always, Uzumaki Naruto allowed the demon to take control of him for a few minutes, utter some jutsu after making a solid clone, and thus his new sister was born. She was supposed to be like his twin, was what Kyuubi had told him, only she looked different, and not just because she was a girl.

Her hair was longer than his, stopping three inches below the ears. Its color was a lot paler than his hair, which was a nice deep gold. Her skin was lighter as well, and her cheeks were bare of any whisker marks like he had. The girl's eyes were more gray than blue, and she was (he hated to admit it) taller than him by at least an inch. Since she was wearing the clothes the clone had on, she looked kind of funny. At any other time he might have laughed, but right then he was too awed and feeling awkward to do anything but gape.

Finally, after several moments of silence between the two, the girl smiled and scooped him into a hug. "My new brother!" she exclaimed. "Gosh, you don't know how long I've been waiting to finally be chosen to become someone's big sister! It's been decades since I died!" Wait . . . what? Died? _Huh_?

"Died?" Naruto repeated.

"Oh, whoever summoned me must've not explained some stuff to you!" the girl said, putting him back down. "Eh, we'll get to that later. It's not really all that important, anyhow. So, let me introduce myself and then you can introduce yourself!" Another smile and she kept on talking. By that time, Naruto was more than a little befuddled. "I'm Azami."

"Um," Naruto began, "I'm Uzumaki Naruto . . ."

"Ooh, your name's very cute. _Maelstrom_, I like that. Anyway, let's get to know each other better! We are supposed to be siblings now, after all. I know; let's ask each other questions, and then we both have to answer them!" For some reason, Azami looked excited, her grin wide as she took him by the hand and towed him to the bed. She sat both of them down, crossing her legs. "I'll go first: What's your favorite color? Mine's brown, blue, and gray."

"Uh . . . orange, blue, and black!" Naruto said quickly. He actually like most of the colors, but since those were the colors he most often wore, he chose to pick them. "Er, favorite food? For me it's ramen."

"Dango," said Azami. "What about your favorite hobby? I like to write and draw!"

"Prank people, train, I guess," Naruto muttered back. "Ever killed? I haven't, I don't think."

"Yes, I have. But that was a long time ago, when I was still alive. So, next question . . ." Naruto was surprised that, though there was still some awkwardness, it was much easier to talk to Azami than he first expected. After ten minutes, he felt himself relaxing slightly. He even smiled once or twice at some of the things she said. Around thirty minutes into the "Question Game," Naruto startled when Azami suddenly and noisily announced, "Now I think we're done! I've already seen your memories, since it's required, so I won't be needing to ask you about the village. And I thought it'd be good for you to know a bit about me."

Okay,_what_?

"Azami, uh, Azami-san?" Naruto said, his brows furrowed. "What do you mean by that?"

"Oh, that's right! Kyuubi didn't explain everything to you. Okay--well, you see, I died a couple decades ago. But I wasn't supposed to, and so my soul stayed in wherever souls stay until someone finally performed the jutsu that summoned me! It was a long wait though, and most of my friends I made there were summoned before me, and then died at the right time. And now Kyuubi's summoned me, and I get to be a big sister again! Oh, this is going to be fun!" Azami said, only confusing Naruto more. "Anywho, we should really go to bed. You've got to introduce me to your team tomorrow, and I suppose you would not want to be tired for that!"

Shit. He had totally forgotten about that. What was he supposed to tell them? 'Oh, this is my new sister Azami. She was created, summoned, whatever, by Kyuubi when I let him control my body to do something so I wouldn't have to live alone with just his annoying voice for company.' Yeah, that was believable. Kakashi-sensei would freak out at the mention of Kyuubi, and Sakura and Sasuke would hate him. "Oh . . . yeah," he mumbled, laying fully on the bed. He scooted as far as he could to the edge of the bed, feeling his new sister lay on the other side.

"It's going to be so much fun!" she whispered excitedly. "But now we need sleep. Goodnight, Naruto-kun!"

He reached as far as he could, nearly falling in the process, and turned off the lights. He fell into a fidgety sleep at the thought of tomorrow, and at how weird it would be.

And in his navel was Kyuubi, chuckling deeply as he watched the whole thing.

-

**Lynne**: Yes, I know it's not as good as the first one, and Azami seems off to me...but I tried.  
**Mellie**: Can I go to bed now? We've been emailing each other for like, three days straight now...  
**Lynne**: Stop whining, Mells. So, anyway, please review! I know it's confusing, but it's meant to be right now. Everything will be explained in due time, because Emé sent me some notes about what she wanted if I were to rewrite the story. Oh, and Emé says hi. :3 And yes, Mells, since my mom's yelling at me, I need to go to bed. Goodnight!


End file.
